To Help You
by MIMZY-keke-chan
Summary: During the Aizen arc, a group of powerful unknown soulreapers become apart of Ichigo's world, helping as best as they can. But who are they?


I decided on this paring because I thought it might be different, plus I haven't seen many Shinji romance fics.

My friend and me were talking about Ichigo and she was like how can he be both dead and alive it's impossible, I replied obviously not.

This is before, during and after the Aizen fight/ Arrancar/ Espada

I don't own Naruto or Bleach *sobs*

* * *

Ichigo and his friends were back to High School, trying to act as if nothing happened. No Soul Society, no Soul Reapers, and especially no Aizen betraying them.

Ichigo had his bag in his hand, which was hung over his shoulder. He walked into his school, heading to his class.

His friends Mizuiro and Keigo said their usual 'hellos'.

When they got into class, Ichigo automatically walked over to Orihime, Chad and Uryu. Keigo made a fuss over that and started to feel left out. They ignored him and continued their greetings. Keigo went over to a corner and sulked.

The teacher came in and announced there would be a new student.

Minutes later the teacher asked the student to come in.

A blonde haired boy, with his hair cut to his chin, and a wide grin walked in.

"Hi, my names Shinji Hirako, nice to meet you all." He had a polite but childish voice. He had a slightly different air about him, it made him kind of mysterious.

The teacher seated him in the empty desk next to Ichigo, who was busy staring out of the window.

"It's Ichigo, right?" Shinji asked polity, with that grin.

Ichigo snapped out of his trance and turned his attention to the new boy. "Huh? Oh yeah, and you are?"

"I'm Shinji Hirako."

Ichigo awkwardly smiled and then turned to the front of the class.

But what no one noticed was that someone else was watching them.

Ichigo felt the presence of a hollow as he lay on his bed. He quickly switched into his soul reaper form, leaving Kon in his human body.

He slashed through the weak hollow and felt relieved.

A low chuckled was heard from behind him. He quickly swiveled around.

They clashed zanpakto.

...

In the shadows of a nearby building a group gathered.

"Is that him?" (1) A calm guy's voice asked as they watched the scene before them.

"Yes." (2) A woman answered with little interest in the fight.

"Hmm." Another guy grumbled (3). "The carrot top seems to release a lot of spiritual pressure without him even knowing."

A different woman giggled. "Yes, but that's what makes him intriguing." (4)

Another woman snorted (5). It made the group lighten up a bit.

The fourth woman had her arms folded, and leant again the building. "Hehe, this will be fun." (6) Even though it was dark they could see her grin.

The first woman sighed. "Remember the orders. We are not allowed to harm the humans or the substitute soul reaper." She let out a deep breath. "Plus we have to avoid fighting all of the Arrancars."

The third and fourth women laughed loudly.

The second woman looked dazed at the now talking visard and soul reaper.

The second man growled. "This will be no fun."

The second woman sighed softly. "Please be calm."

"She's right calm down, dog breath." The third woman half-yelled, annoyed.

"Shh!" The first guy, who was obviously slightly stuck up, hissed. He turned to the second woman. "Do you remember the blonde guy?"

The second woman frowned. "How could I forget him...Shinji Hirako."She said his name with such softness that the others felt awkward.

The fourth woman coughed to snap them out of the quietness.

The first woman sighed again. She stared at the blonde guy, that just shown the guy his hollow mask. There was no doubt that there was fear and confusion in Ichigo's eyes.

"We should get going; I don't want to be late again in the morning." The third girl laughed like a manic.

The others stared at her and sweat dropped.

"See you all soon." The first woman gave a nod and vanished.

The third and fourth girls also disappeared after saying their goodbyes.

The first guy turned to the second girl - who was the only girl left.

"You sure about this?" He asked with a worried voice.

The girl nodded. "Yes, and it has been too long since I've seen him." She placed her hand over her heart. "I've missed him." The girl obviously loves the boy in question.

The second guy grinned wolfishly. "Don't worry she'll be with me."

But that seemed to make guy number 1 feel worse.

The girl put her hand on the first guys shoulder in a calming way. "You shouldn't worry about me, Nii-Chan. And I hope you will be OK." She smiled.

That calms the first guy down and cheered him up. "I'll be fine, this is nothing." He smirked in a cheery way.

The girl softly sighed from relief. "We should get going; otherwise we won't get enough sleep for tomorrow." She mentioned to the second guy, who nodded.

The first guy and the girl had a brief but meaningful hug, and then tore apart.

Guy number 1 left in the shadows, not even making a noise when leaving.

The second guy swung his arm over the girl's shoulders and grinned. "This will be fun hopefully."

...

They walked out of the shadows and in to the night.

Orihime stepped into the classroom with a bid smile. "Good morning Kurosaki-Kun."

Shinji copied her. He put his arm around her shoulders as Keigo started an agreement with him.

Orihime stared at him, feeling something different about him.

Chizuru then joins in their agreement, saying they can't treat Orihime like a play thing.

The classroom door opened, not that anyone noticed. Soft footsteps headed towards the back of Shinji.

He didn't realize that someone was behind him until that person slammed their foot on his.

He removed his arm from around Orihimes shoulders. He stared at the person who did this and was surprised to see the back of a girl walk ahead.

Keigo eyes turned into love hearts. "Ah Shirayuki Hime (Snow Princess)." He ran over to her and engulfed her in a big hug. "Good morning."

The poor girl looked dead.

Tatsuki and Chizuru both punched him on the head, causing him to fall to the floor and let go of the girl.

Kegio rubbed his sore head and groaned. "What was that for?" He asked with teary eyes.

Tatsuki helped the girl off the floor.

"Thank you Tatsuki-Chan." The girl thanked sincerely.

Tatsuki sighed and smiled. "It's OK, but I thought I told you to hit Kegio if he tried that again." She thought of the girl as a younger sister and hates to see her hurt.

The girl laughed softly. "Sorry."

They crowded by Ichigo's table.

Ichigo sat at his desk, to in thought to notice all his friends around him.

"Hello Ichigo." The girl smiled.

Ichigo turned to her and smiled back. "Good morning Hinata."

Tatsuki put her arm round Hinata's shoulders. "So where's dog boy?"

Hinata smiled and turned her head. She noticed that her human friend developed some kind of crush on her dog loving friend. Through it's been hard to tell if he reciprocated her feelings or not.

There was a growl behind both of them.

"I'm here macho girl." A boy with messy brown hair and triangle tattoos on his cheeks, grinned behind them. He came up with that nickname when Tatsuki punched him on his first day there.

Kiba removed Tatsuki's arm from around Hinata's shoulders.

Hinata sighed. "Kiba you're late." She turned around to meet his gaze, but instead met his broad chest. He then began to spin her around in the air.

Hinata giggled.

"Sorry, hime." He chuckled, he like teasing her, but not hurting her.

Hinata caught the eyes of another, and smiled at the person.

Kiba put her down like she was a fragile china doll.

She walked normally, even though a normal human would be wobbling, back to Ichigo's desk.

"Good morning everybody." She bowed, and smiled.

Orihime gave her a hug, giggling. Chad gave her a nod, and what seemed like a grunt. Uryu said 'Hello' back in his politest voice. Mizuiro said 'hey' with a smile that would melt your heart.

Ichigo looked to where Shinji stood paralyzed, and got up, went over to him and dragged him out the room.

The teacher walked in and they all sat in their seats.

The rest of the day went boring, but that didn't seem to affect the group of friends.

...

Kiba and Hinata walked down another bare street, until they came across an empty field.

"Are you sure it's here, Hina-Chan?" Kiba looked around, huffing.

She nodded, hiding herself behind a tall tree. "Yes anytime now."

A high spiritual pressure started shooting down from the sky, creating a deep crater in the field.

"They're here." Hinata murmured, watching the two Accancars appear.


End file.
